herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fellowship (SteamWorld)
The Fellowship (SteamWorld) is a group of the fairytale protagonists in SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech. History SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech The Fellowship began with two friends known as Armilly and Copernica who went to look for a mushroom known as the peppermint mushroom. The two fought against Coglins and Gumphus, only to go back to their village. The two saw the village burned to the ground and teamed up with their old friend, Galleo, to see who was causing the fires. They fought against the Void Army and their commander known as Captain Canary. the captain fled after his defeat and the trio of heroes went to the guild to see why they did nothing, only to find out that they were kidnapped. As so the three went to free the guild members, only to meet a Steambot in a cage known as Orik, the three fought against the Coglin that stole the keys to his cage and his "Puppy". They freed Orik and ran into him again in another cage, as he was using it for meditation, Orik joined Armilly, Copernica and Galleo in their adventure. Copernica noticed that the Void's prison was holding some restricted notes from her old college, while the group went to free some of the guild members. The group later fought against Captain Canary again and a Dragon, he left after his second defeat and the group freed the rest of the Guild members and the chielf of the guild. They later ent to Copernica's old college to wounder why the Void held some of it's assets. The gates were closed however and the four noticed a pair of twins known as Tarah & Thayne who went into the college in search for money. THe four outside however went to look for a plant that may help them open the gate and so they found it, although they had to fight against a Slime King. They went into the college and fought against some of the brats. This reminded Copernica why she left the college in the first place, who felt more doutful when going ferther in the college. the group later met up with Tarah & Thayne once again, only this time fighting against a Dragon. After they fought against the Dragon the twins joined the Fellowship to their dismay thanks to the persuasion of Orik. And so went deeper into the college grounds. They later fought against Copernica's former professor and went with the Mysterious Merchant to the Haunted Forest so that they could walk to the Cursed city. They did and went to visit a druid and murdered his dragon. The group later went to the city's coliseum to fight against some Coglins and was told to look for the druid he told them to go there. The group found the Druid, only to see him be eaten by and the group fought against it, only to find the Necronomicog at its roots and took it. Gilgamech later spoke to his old friend, Orik, only to zapped the group with an electric current and took the artifact. The group than had a campfire to discuss what is happening and why Gilgamech turned ino a villain. The group than went to the Void's castle where they fought against the local Druids, Bargas and Void Soldiers, only to later fight against illusions of their past, the first being a Shadow Dragon keeping the Guild Heroes hostege, the secong being, The Shadow of the Headmistress of the Alchamist College and the third was Shadow Koloss, aversion of the evil ent they fought against. The group later saw Captain Canary impriosned and mistook him for an illusion, they later fought against version of themselves known as the 'Reckless Knight' (Armilly), 'Arrogant Alchamist' (Copernica), 'Brooding Hermit' (Galleo), 'Repreissive Sister' (Tarah), 'Burdensome Brother' (Thayne), 'Wayard Spirit', 'Demon Warrior' and 'Joveil Deity' (Orik). the group then fought against Gilgamech twice, only to fight against the Behemoh themselves. After the defeat of the Behemoth the group went to fix the land as best as they could and went their sepret ways. Members *Armilly *Copernica *Galleo *Orik *Tarah & Thayne External Links *Fellowship's page on the SteamWorld Wiki. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Magic Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Teams Category:Warriors Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fictional Fictional